


Anywhere with You

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Prompt - Picnic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Just a scene inside flat-221b. 💙





	Anywhere with You

"Picnic?"

"Yes, John. A _picnic_. It involves two people, a basket of treats and a place according to Mrs. Hudson."

"I know, you git," John grumbles in reply.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, walking briskly towards the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson already arranged the picnic basket; sandwiches, freshly brewed tea on a tumbler and some of her baked cookies. All Sherlock had to do is to convince John to go with him. He wanted to hurry for the park or it will be swarmed with people but John chose to be insufferable right now.

Sherlock scowls. This isn't going according to his plan of wooing John. Right. Yes—he _likes_ John Watson.

John crosses his arms over his chest looking at him intently, a look that makes Sherlock's heartbeat ridiculously uneven.

"You have to do better than that, Sherlock." John says quietly.

"Mm?" Sherlock blinks.

"When you want to ask someone out for a date, do it with... affection.

"That's the usual. I like your way though. _I like you_." John says, casually smiling making Sherlock's thoughts stop.

 _Oh_.

Just then, soft pitter patter of raindrops pours on the rooftop.

"Oh? It's raining. Guess we're not going out then. Good thing we can still do this here."

John takes his hand while the other carries the basket then drags him towards his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
